


Divine

by infiresman95



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiresman95/pseuds/infiresman95
Summary: In which Yugyeom couldn’t resist the urge to kiss his best friends lipgloss away and Bambam wants to do nothing more than run his hands through Yugyeom's freshly died hair.





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> This is my first ever written one-shot so I really hope you like it :)  
> Anyways because I've read almost every Yugbam fanfiction here and there sadly aren't that much I've decided to make my own little one-shot.  
> Also English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Have fun and see you soon.

„Do I really have to go?" Yugyeom sighed. Starring at the ceiling he questioned what he did wrong in his previous life.  
„Of course! It's the first and probably last party I will ever host. It's your responsibility as my bestest best friend to come tonight!" Yugyeom sighed again, this time louder. Bambam just rolled his eyes and hit his shoulder playfully. „Come on Kyum. It will be fun I promise! I didn't even invite that many people."  
They were lying on Bambam's bed, still in their pajamas with JJP's newest album Verse#2 playing softly in the background. Shoulders almost touching. As Yugyeom looked over at him, he knew it was game over for him. Bambam was staring at him now, hair still ruffled from sleeping, with the biggest pout he has ever seen on the older boy. It was Yugyeom's weakness, Bambam knew that.  
He sighs again for the third time this morning before muttering a soft „Okay". He didn't need to look to know his best friend is now smirking at him. With both of their stomachs rumbling they chose to get up and make some breakfast. 

Yugyeom was looking at himself in his bathroom mirror for the fifth time in the last ten minutes as the doorbell rung. He heard quiet voices from downstairs when he suddenly heard his mum call his name and he walked into the living room. „Yugyeommie, Jungkook is here. Your father and I need to leave over the weekend for a business trip. You know the deal, call us when something happens. We love you. Stay safe and have fun tonight!" By the time his mum's short speech was over she decided to plant a kiss on his cheeks. „Mum, I'm not 10 anymore. I can take care of myself, I'm an adult now!" he whines. His mum just petted his head and left with another goodbye to the two boys. Looking over at Jungkook who seemed busy on his phone, probably texting his boyfriend Taehyung. Nevertheless, his friend seemed to have witnessed the small bickering with his mum because he suddenly started laughing. HIs laughing however stopped when he shut his phone and looked up at Yugyeom. „Whoa there. What happened to your hair?" „I was at my hairdresser and we were talking about Bam's party tonight. Out of the blue she suddenly just stared at me with squinted eyes for a few seconds, it was really awkward. Then she just went like ‚Oh my gosh! Can I try something? I have the perfect idea how to make you look smoking hot for tonight.‘ And you know me I always had trouble saying no. So now I have red hair." Shrugging he turned around to look at himself in the mirror for the sixth time; still not believing what he did.  
„She was right, you look hot man! Bambam definitely won't be able to take his eyes off of you tonight." As Jungkook winked at him, Yugyeom tried to hide the blush (but failed miserably if the loud laughing he heard from his friend was anything to go by) by turning away and walking to the kitchen and bringing them something to drink. Glancing at the clock Jungkook asks „It's 4 o'clock now and we still have four hours left until the party starts. Do you want to go over and help him set everything up for his party?" „Nah, when I offered my help he said Mark and Jackson will help him." They decided to play some overwatch until it was time to get ready and walk over to Bambam's house.

Meanwhile, Bambam was having the worst time of his life trying to find an outfit that looked at least decent enough for his party. Abruptly Mark came in his room „Come on Bam, hurry up! It doesn't matter what you'll be wearing." „Yeah right, 'cause Yugyeom will love everything you wear. Even if it's just a potato sack he would still think you're the hottest person walking around." Jackson added.  
Blushing like crazy, Bambam whined „Guys stop! This isn't about Yugyeom, mostly" He muttered the last word but his friends still have heard it.  
One hour later he was finally dressed and had his make up on. He decided on the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he had which hugged his ass nicely, a burgundy colored silk button up of which he left three buttons open and his signature black heeled shoes. He tried to do his make up not as prominent. The key word here is tried. He got a little bit carried away and decided on some good old grey/black smokey eye with a tint of red lipgloss. And with his black hair styled to perfection, he looked like a prince. Locking all the doors on the first floor (he doesn't want some drunk high school kids fucking on his or his parent's bed) he went downstairs again and got everything ready for tonight.

They arrived one hour late at the party because Jungkook ‚lost‘ his phone - they later found it in his backpack. Already hearing the faint sound of music when they made their way up the stairs to the front door. Some people were already drunk, laying outside in the grass and gazing up at the night sky or making out with other people.  
As Jackson opened the door for them Yugyeom almost had a heart attack for a second. Muttering under his breath „Didn't invite many people my ass" to which the two of his friends just looked strangely at him, they went inside. Bambam's parent's house was huge and packed with people from their high school. „Good evening gentlemen. You can get your alcoholic drinks in the kitchen, the dance floor is in the living room and the games are taking place outside. Have fun and enjoy your the party." Jackson made exaggerated hand gestures as he explained where everything is and bowed after his small instruction and started laughing loudly. Still not used to this situation Yugyeom just lets out a quiet chuckle and an even quieter ‚Thank you, Jackson.‘  
After walking around and greeting some people they, or mostly Jungkook, knew he finally saw one of his friends Mingyu sitting on the couch.  
„Hey Yugyeomie, you made it!" Yugyeom already knew he was drunk just by looking at him. Damn, he was just one hour late and people were already drunk. It was going to be a long night.  
Making small talk, which consisted mostly of talking about their dance class, some other drunk people and the story why they are late he realized he still hadn't seen his best friend anywhere.  
„Do you know where Bambam is?" Mingyu looked at him knowingly, as he was the only one who knew Yugyeom's ‚secret' officially. He spilled it when he saw Bambam flirting with someone from his history class in the school's library again and he needed to vent to someone. He regretted telling him but well, he can't change it now anyway.  
„The last time I saw him he was outside playing beer pong. Will you finally tell him tonight?"  
„I don't think I can ever tell him." The red-haired boy sighed. „I'm too afraid to lose him as a friend. We have been best friends forever, I can't imagine my life without him. And if I have to admire him from afar and keep my feelings inside to still have him around it's okay for me too. I just don't want to lose him, Gyu."  
Mingyu nodded understandingly. „I know how you feel." It was true, having a crush on your best friend is probably the best or the worst thing that could happen to you. For him, it was the worst. But that's another story.  
„I will look around if I can find him somewhere. See you later" Yugyeom patted Mingyu's shoulder and stood up from the couch to search for Jungkook for backup only to see him making out with his boyfriend Taehyung. So he decided to go alone, it wouldn't be bad he thought. Oh, boy was he wrong. 

He stepped outside on the porch and almost immediately spotted his best friend. He was still playing beer pong and had yet to notice him. So Yugyeom tried to calm down his now dangerously beating heart by closing his eyes and breathing in three times slowly.  
When he opened them again he found Bambam's staring right back at him. Both of their hearts stopped beating for a second and it was as time stood still.  
Yugyeom had a hard time adverting his eyes because holy shit, his best friend looked like a fucking sex god with his silk button up and his sinful makeup.  
Bambam wasn't feeling any better. Finally breaking the eye contact he looked at his best friend from head to toe. Yugyeom was wearing a simple white shirt which was tucked into one of his tight pair of black ripped jeans. Even though it was so simple he looked like the hottest here in Bam's opinion. But what stopped his breath wasn't his outfit. It was his freshly died red hair and the smudged eyeliner, which made him look so much older.  
Bambam wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through his hair as he kissed the life out of his best friend. Shaking his inappropriate thoughts away he finally walked over to Yugyeom to greet him. „I was starting to worry you ditched me for overwatch. Thank god you are here now, let's the party can get started."  
Yugyeom didn't know what to say, still speechless, especially as he saw that Bambam was wearing red-tinted lipgloss. Why oh why does he have to test Yugyeom's patience tonight.  
The older boy just shook his head at Yugyeom’s strange behavior and dragged his best friend to the kitchen to mix them some drinks. „What's that?" Yugyeom asked, looking at the blue cocktail Bambam shoved in his hands a few seconds ago.  
The older boy probably already said that, but Yugyeom was too distracted staring at Bambam's ass as he had his back turned to him while he made the cocktails. „Swimming pool with a special ingredient. You'll like it." Bambam smirked and winked at him, taking a sip of his drink, Yugyeom did the same and was surprised that it didn't really taste as bad as he thought it would.  
The younger boy finally relaxed and the two of them sat on the counter and talked about everything that came to their minds. One cocktail and a few rounds of shots later, a now drunken Bambam took his equally drunken best friend's hand and led him to the dance floor.

The ‚DJ' aka Im Jaebum aka Yugyeom and Bambam's friend played some upbeat songs and the boys danced for a while. Not caring about how they looked they made the most ridiculous dance moves just to see the other laugh.  
As they were holding their stomachs from laughing so hard with tears streaming down their face they decided to sit on the couch to catch their breaths and take another round of shots.  
„You look beautiful tonight, Yugyeom" Bambam didn't plan on saying it out loud. But he was drunk and couldn't think straight.  
Looking over at Bambam, Yugyeom thought he saw a faint blush on the other's cheeks. He wanted to respond with a witty remark, but seeing the genuine and hopeful look in Bambam's eyes he blushed even more and muttered a quiet thank you, you too with a small yet sincere smile on his face.  
Still looking at each other Yugyeom’s eyes dropped to Bambam’s lips and they slowly started to lean in.  
„Hey guys, what's upppp?" A very drunk Jackson sat down between them. Neither of them really knew what happened so they just awkwardly chuckled as Bambam coughed a few times and Yugyeom scratched the back of his neck.  
„Oh shit! I interrupted something here, didn't I? Well sorry lads, continue on; gotta go and find Mark. See ya later."

When Jackson was out of sight both of the boys just awkwardly sat next to other. Thinking of what to do next. The tension thick with unspoken feelings threatening to spill.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jaebum played a slow song. Bambam stood up and held his hand out. „Wanna dance?" Yugyeom couldn't fully register what was happening. Bambam was looking at him with a playful smirk but he also saw something else in his eyes. Maybe fear of rejection - he didn't know. He didn't care.  
Yugyeom sucked in a sharp breath. Bambam looked ethereal under the flashing lights. He still hadn't fully registered what happened as he took his best friend's hand and Bambam led them back to the dance floor. Yugyeom's put his hands hesitantly on the shorter boys hips as Bambam's hands were circled around his neck. They were dancing close, never looking away from each other. Too mesmerized by drowning in each other's eyes.  
Bambam licked his lips and Yugyeom's eyes followed the motion. Suddenly smacked with the desire to kiss the life out of him, he turned his head to the right, pretending to look at other people's dancing and trying to forget his not so appropriate thoughts for his best friend.  
What if he didn't love him back? He loved Bambam for almost two years now. But he ever dared to share his feelings with his best friend. Too afraid to lose the other. But there was also a little voice in his head telling him what if he felt the same? What if maybe there's a chance that Bambam wants him as much as Yugyeom wants Bambam?  
These thoughts are always repeated in his head. He couldn't breathe anymore - he needed air. Yugyeom tried to let go of Bambam, but apparently, the shorter boy had nothing of this. Tightening his hold on the back of Yugyeom's neck the younger boy faced him again.  
His ears and cheeks as red as his hair. Maybe it was the alcohol still buzzing in his system or the way Bambam looked at him with that look on his face that made Yugyeom belive Bambam has the same feelings for him.  
Yugyeom suddenly felt brave enough to press a chaste peck on Bambam's lips. After a few seconds and no reaction from Bambam he began to panic and tried pulling away. Only to have the shorter boy tightening his grip on his neck again as he chased the red-haired lips. Pressing his lips a little bit harder against Yugyeom's he felt the arms on his hips sneaking to his lower back and pressing Bambam's body flush against his.  
They were well aware of all the body parts which were touching, but they can't seem to concentrate on anything other than the kiss which got more heated by each second that passes. Yugyeom hummed in content as he opened his mouth a little and licked Bambam's bottom lip until the younger boy slightly opened his mouth too.  
They faintly heard the sound of someone yelling at them to get a room. Pulling away from each other, both with shy smiles and flushed cheeks, lips a little bit swollen from kissing, Bambam took Yugyeom's hand and went upstairs with him in the direction of his room. 

After finally unlocking the door (he dropped the key twice) he shoved Yugyeom inside and closed the door. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He waited so long for this moment. Now he finally know’s Yugyeom at least likes him or loves him as much as he does. Or at least he hopes so. Trying to calm himself down he took one deep breath as he turned around, and the room felt a hundred degrees hotter.  
He never saw Yugygeom like this. His chocolate brown eyes almost black and filled with lust, hair a little bit ruffled from Bambam's hands and he lets out a quiet whine as Yugyeom finally closed the distance between them and pressed his lips again against Bambam's. This time more feverishly.  
„Is this okay for you?" Bambam smiled and kissed Yugyeom again. Even in a situation like this Yugyeom remained a gentleman and wanted to make sure Bambam was feeling great. He broke the kiss and looked up at him with the most innocent look he could muster and was satisfied when he heard Yugyeom mutter a ‚holy shit' under his breath. „Yes Gyeommie," he said with a smirk and pulled Yugyeom closer again.  
Pushing Bambam against the door while biting his bottom lip the older boy let out a low moan. Yugyeom couldn't believe this was really happening.  
He was making out with Bambam. His best friend. His partner in crime. The person he had a crush on since High School started.  
He moved his lips to Bambam's neck as Yugyeom started rolling his hips against the others. The older boy letting out small whimpers of pleasure, running his hands through Yugyeom's hair and angled his head to give him better access as he left hickey's all over his neck and chest. As the Yugyeom bit down hard on his neck Bambam couldn't help but let out a high pitched moan. „Fuck Kyum". He felt Yugyeom smirking against his neck. Overwhelmed with the situation Bambam pulled at Yugyeom's hair so he could kiss him again, while Yugyeom struggled with unbuttoning Bambam's shirt while still grinding on Bambam.  
Getting frustrated he just ripped the rest of the shirt open, some of the buttons flying around the room. Normally Bambam would have freaked out at the person who did this because he really cares about his clothes, but Yugyeom looked so hot doing it he could only whimper as he slipped Yugyeom's shirt over his head.  
Bambam kissed him again and began to walk them forward, pushing Yugyeom down on his bed. For a few seconds, he just stood in front of Yugyeom admiring his ruffled hair, his red and swollen lips, his dark brown eyes looking up at him waiting for his next move. BamBam then sat on Yugyeom's lap who settled his hands on Bambam's lower back. Both boys looked at each other with a mixture of lust but even more admiration. Bambam trailed a finger down Yugyeom's toned stomach.  
Slowly leaning in again closing their eyes the second their lips meet, they smiled into the kiss. But things got heated quickly as Bambam ground down again, Yugyeom trying to rock his hips up and meet each other in the middle. So the once sweet and innocent kiss turned into a hot make-out session as Bambam was now the one who was leaving hickeys down Yugyeom's neck. „Fuck Bammie, I love you" Yugyeom moaned out. Stopping his actions Bambam lifted his head up and looked at Yugyeom. Yugyeom's eyes were brighter than the stars in the night sky - even in the dim light of the room. Tears of happiness filled Bambam's eyes. So his friends were right. Cupping Yugyeom's cheeks in his hands he whispered „I love you, too." so awfully fond. Kissing again Yugyeom flipped them over so Bambam was laying on his back and they showed each other just how much they loved the other one that night.

Yugyeom woke up by hearing something shattering downstairs followed by a muffled curse. Slowly opening his eyes the events from yesterday night slowly came back to his mind.  
Smiling and blushing like a fool he grabbed his phone only to see Jungkook had texted him. ‚hey I saw you two walking to Bam's room hand in hand. i want details! hit me up as soon as he lets you out of bed lol.‘  
Texting back a quick ‚sure thing, bro' he decided to get out of bed to put on his boxers and shirt. He was looking around the room since he couldn't spot his shirt, trying to remember which way Bambam had thrown it last night.  
He didn't hear the door opening and almost had a heart attack when he turned around and saw Bambam standing in the doorway. He stood there in Yugyeom's shirt that was way too big for him holding a tray of pancakes and two glasses of orange juice - Yugyeom's favorite breakfast.  
„Oh Good Morning Kyum" „Hey Bam, did you make this for me?" The older boy nervously scratched the back of his neck after putting the tray of food on the bed. „Uhm.. yeah. I wanted to wake you up with breakfast in bed. Kind of cliché but I thought you'd like it.." Suddenly thinking this was all a bad idea Bambam was getting nervous.  
But seeing the shy look on Bambam’s face Yugyeom took three long strides across the room to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. „Thank you Bammie, I love it." „Yeah you better, I burned my finger making these“ Bambam pointed to the pancakes with his ‚injured’ finger.  
Smiling softly, Yugyeom took Bambam's finger and pressed a gentle kiss to it.  
„So, uhm.." Bambam started „I want to ask you something". Feeling nervous again he took a step back and looked on the ground - fiddling with his fingers.  
Yugyeom gently pushed Bambam’s face up again by placing his right index finger under his chin and smiled at him. „Go ahead.“  
„I was thinking that. No, wait... I love you Yugyeom. I really do. And I hope you love me as much as I love you because I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. So I was wondering if, uh, you maybe... um, wanttobemyboyfriend?" Bambam mumbled the last part quietly but Yugyeom still understood him perfectly. Always has. And always will.  
Smiling at him, Yugyeom placed a kiss on the mole, under his left eye. Then his nose, his forehead, the corner of his mouth and then finally lingered a few seconds on his lips. „I'll take that as a yes then?" Bambam smirked playfully as Yugyeom's grin widened. „Yes, Bammie." He said as he leaned in to kiss him again, soft and sweet and full of love. After a few minutes of nothing more but kissing Yugyeom pulled away and looked at Bambam - without makeup and only dressed in Yugyeom's shirt - thinking about how lucky he is that his best friend fell in love with him too. So without a bit of uncertainty in his voice, he finally responded: „I love you, too."


End file.
